Letting Go
by Cimorene-Kitty
Summary: This is a story about Leena's reaction to Serge and Kid. Sorry if it doesn't exactly flow with the game. Please review.


Letting Go

A Serge/Leena Fic

Author: Cimorene

Leena sat down on the pier and sighed. Serge was gone again and she was all alone. After the weird event that had happened at Opassa Beach only a month ago, He came back with another "Leena" supposedly from another world…strange as it seemed. She slowly began to realize that her dream of Serge and Leena forever was starting to deteriorate at a very quick rate. 

Una was walking toward Leena and then suddenly stopped. She had this feeling wash over her that said it was not the right time to talk to her. "Be brave, sister," is all she whispered. 

~*~

Don't call me

Don't write

Don't show up in the middle of the night

You know that we needed

Some time and space to breathe in

~*~

"Maybe it was that I was too mean to him…I should not have made him go get those stupid komodo scales…he probably hated me for making him do that…he probably thinks I am a witch. I've lost him…" Leena cried, softly but painfully.

~*~

I still recall the things you said to me

It's what you did not say that sets me free

Now how can I might be so blind

It's not okay for you to play

This game of see-saw with my head

~*~

He comes and goes, like a summer breeze. He questions her like he has never met her and then it seems like maybe he doesn't. He even wanted to go to the mystical Water Dragon Isle…he has changed. The forever that was once promised was coming to an end.

__

~*~

Now it hurts too much

~*~

It hurt a lot. It felt like someone had ripped her heart out to show the world what the true Leena was an obsessive snob. There was now an emptiness that could never be filled, and it was forever aching. She had met the new object of Serge's affection, the girl Kid. Sure, she had a strange name and she talked weirdly but she was really compassionate. Leena still didn't believe that this girl was part of the infamous Radical Dreamers. Leena really liked her as a person.

If there was one thing that Leena was definitely good at, it was reading people's emotions they tried to hide. Kid was like an open book to her. She could easily see that she had experienced a lot of loss and she was really lonely. She deserved Serge…someone kind…someone who cares a great deal about her. Leena's destiny was that of a cruel joke. She had spent years with Serge and now it was all gone… gone like the crashing waves.

~*~

__

And it hits too hard

~*~

Everytime Serge came back it was like her heart ached for someone to love but she, herself, just could not give up hope that Serge would one day come back to her. She did want him to but she knew if he did she would be sucked back into the painful past.

~*~

__

And I won't play this part

~*~

"What a joke! Serge and Leena forever…I HATE YOU SERGE!!!! I…hate…you!" Leena yelled out to the open, endless ocean.

"Leena, are you okay?" Kiki asked.

"KIKI!" Leena exclaimed in surprise.

"You can't hate anyone Leena. You are too nice." Kiki said, speaking beyond her years.

"Oh…Kiki…" Leena said. "I suppose I don't hate him."

"Good because you have inspired me." Kiki said.

"Inspired you?" Leena asked.

"Yeah…I think now I can go help my Daddy on his boats and be independent like you!" Kiki said, "Bye Leena."

"Bye, Kiki." Leena said, she then turned back towards the ocean and began to look for hope.

~*~

__

Don't call me

Don't write

Don't show up in the middle of the night

You know that we needed

Some time and space to breathe in

~*~

Leena drew her breath in sharply. She was a slave to fate. Was she forever destined to be a lonely maiden?

"Leena?" Serge asked.

"Serge." Leena said, standing up and slipping on the wet dock. After she retained her posture they stood in silence for a long time.

"I am sorry Leena…" Serge said finally.

"It's not your fault or mine. You can not help who you love. At least you have found someone to love." Leena said.

~*~

__

So now I say the things I want to say

Sometimes it's better letting go this way

~*~

"Leena, I didn't mean to hurt you, and in my heart I will always have a special place for you" Serge said. He turned and kissed her cheek and left. Tears were streaming down Leena's face. 

~*~

__

I'll always know down in my soul

We really had so far to go

~*~

"I Love You Serge!" Leena yelled into the pitch black darkness. 

"Leena?" Orlha said, walking towards her.

"Orlha! I didn't know you were in Arni!" Leena exclaimed wiping tears from her eyes. The last time she had seen Orlha she was with Norris.

"Yeah…we were scoping out places for our honeymoon. Doc is paying for it all." Orlha said.

"Wow…how nice." Leena said.

"Steena is here too. Her and Karsh are an item, as surprising as that is!" Orlha said.

"Oh…" Leena said.

"Are you okay? You seem…different…"Orlha said.

"I will be…" Leena said.

"Well, I'm staying at the Inn in Termina. I had better get going! It is getting dark…" Orlha said.

"Bye." Leena said. Normally Leena and Orlha got along great. Leena not talking worried Orlha but she didn't say anything. 

~*~

__

I've given all I had to give

And now its time for me to live

~*~

It was time for Leena to move on and find someone new. All this childish crush was really disheartning. Ha…she knew of many people now. There was the half-demi human Korcha…definitely not him. "Yuck" Leena thought. "Now Way!" There was Serge…who would be her first choice but…she must move on or her unhappiness would consume her being.

~*~

__

And I won't look back

~*~

'Don't think of Serge as a boyfriend anymore, Leena' She told herself. 'I like Kid a lot. She deserves someone so devoted to her. She needs him and I don't.'

~*~

__

And I won't regret

~*~

Leena knew her life was going to take a dramatic change and it was in her hands. Her deepest fear would be that she would become a hermit, forever lonely.

~*~

__

Though it hurts like hell

~*~

Leena felt around her neck for the Komodo scales. They were there and they were the mark t hat she would someday forget about the childish crush she had on a boy.

~*~

__

Someday I will forget

~*~

She knew someday she would forget how much it hurt. Although there would always be that part of her that would never let him go. Serge was going to be a part of her no matter what, and despite her efforts to forget him, she knew she would never.

~*~

__

It's funny how we seem to end up here

I never thought I'd see this all disappear

~*~

Those stupid scales! If she had never wanted him to collect those blasted scales she would have never lost him. She reached her hand up to her necklace to pull it off and she stopped.

~*~

__

This is letting go…

~*~

She dropped her hands down. She could get rid of those scales but he had worked so hard to get them and she couldn't just dispose of them. She took off the necklace and looked at it. The scales were so beautiful. Her time with Serge, in retrospect was beautiful and had ended. 'Oh well…as they always say…It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.' She thought to herself.

~*~

__

This is letting go…

~*~

"Goodbye Serge…goodbye…" Leena cried, falling on the pier to cry. "Please don't leave me…"

~*~

__

This is letting go…

~*~

"Leena?" Glenn asked.

"Gle…Glenn!" Leena exclaimed, a bit startled.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes…I am okay…" Leena said, wiping her eyes.

"Were you crying?" Glenn asked.

"Umm…yes…but, I am fine, really." Leena said.

"Good…good…I wouldn't want you to be sad, Leena. You deserve so much better than you have." Glenn said.

"Thank you Glenn, for your concern." Leena said, all lady-like.

"So how are you Leena? I haven't seen you since the incident here with the invasion." Glenn said.

"I suppose I am fine…nothing bad." Leena said.

"Good, glad to hear…So I was wondering…would you like to come to Termina with me?" Glenn asked.

"Yes…I would love to go to Termina with you Glenn." Leena said, the sun began rising.

~*~ 

__

This is letting go.

~*~

Author's Note: Hello again…for those who have read my other story. This is an idea I had a while back and I had to take up on it. If you like it, great. If not, maybe next time. I beg you to please REVIEW!!!! I hardly get reviews. Well…I guess that is all I have to say besides please read my other story…I promise to update it soon!!!

Until next time,

Cimorene


End file.
